paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Candy-swiper
This is a second generation story owned by Tundrathesnowpup Summary It's halloween! All dressed up and ready for fun, The pups eagerly beg their parents to take them trick-o-treating and then over to the park for the town Halloween party. However once the pups come back from the game-floor to check on their candy- it's all gone! The pups find a trail of it leading to the haunted house! They know their parents told them it was only for older pups and people...But they needed to find their candy, no matter what scares await! *Note: Story idea a mix of two suggestions given to me by Confetii and Fuzzy~ thanks guys!* Characters *Main 6 PAW Patrol *Town Citizens *Vega *Lunar *Angel *Med *Kailey *Trapper, Faith, and Dodge *Smoky *Tundra *Kyla *Princess *Fletcher *Elsie *Sage, Aurora, and Winter *Ace and Lani *Dylan, Shadow, CJ and Summer *Soda,Crash,Camo,Blitz *Vinnie *Morgan *Brennan *Xander and Phoenix Story "C'mon, mommy, c'mon!!" Winter giggled, clapping her paws together. "I wanna get my costume!!" Tundra just laughed, walking faster as her puppies dragged her towards the store. "Okay okay, slow down! Mommy can't keep up!" As the days counted down to halloween, the pups just couldn't make up their mind on what they wanted to be! They were excited but indecisive as they rushed up and down the aisles, trying to find the right costumes just for them. Tundra and Rocky just laughed as they watched their children rush up and down the aisles, tossing parts and props to each other. "Hey- What about a fireman?" A little boy chimed as he pushed passed Sage and picked up a fireman helmet. Sage huffed from being shoved, but just walked away. "that's not even a real fireman hat, I can get a good one from Uncle Marshall." Sage smirked as he went back to browsing through the aisles. "Hey Sage!" "Oh- Hi Ace!" Sage barked happily, wagging his tail as he and Lani rushed over. "You find anything you guys want?" "Not yet....There's too many choices!" Lani pouted, sticking out her lip. "I don't know what to choose!" "Yeah- me either!" Aurora replied as she trotted over to join her friends. "They make it so hard to find a good costume- they're all so cool!" Tundra just started browsing through the shelves herself, trying to find something for herself to wear, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Tundra...." "yes- AHHH!" Tundra let out a bloodcurtling scream as she came nose-to-nose with a clown mask, falling back onto her tail. Marshall fell back laughing, taking the mask off as he looked up- expecting to see her laughing, but instead seeing her face frozen in fear. ".....OH. OH N- OHMYGOSH. I forgot you were scared of clowns- oh dog- i'm so sorry!!!!" Tundra slowly picked up a plastic Thor Hammer, a glare in her eyes as she slowly rose to her paws. Marshall gulped as she uttered one word in a deep, cold voice. "..Run." "Got it..... YIPES!!" The puppies broke down in laughter as they watched Tundra chasing Marshall around the store, slamming the hammer down close near his tail every chance she got. "Man....." Aurora snickered, paws against her sides as she sat up. "Uncle Marshall is gonna need a lot of Bacon treats if he wants to make this up!" "Hey...That gives me an idea for my costume!" Sage grinned, grabbing his dad's paw. "Hey dad! Will you do a matching costume theme with me??" "Sounds good, sport!" Rocky laughed, ruffling Sage's fur. "Alrighty kids, pick out your costume fast, we gotta get Uncle Marshall out of here before your mother smites him!" (Scene Change: Marshall's badge) The night of halloween was approaching quickly, and the pups were getting pumped up as they set up more and more decorations around the Lookout tower. "Hey guys! Our cousins are coming over to help carve pumpkins!" Ace and Lani barked to their teammates as they rushed over, pulling a wagon full of Pumpkins behind them. "Choose which ones you like, Mom and dad helped us choose a ton of them!" "Awesome! Do you have any big ones??" Winter giggled, eyes lighting up. "I wanna try to carve a big one!" "Yeah- i found a really good one!" Ace grinned as he and Sage lifted the pumpkin out of the wagon and onto the tarp that they had set up so they didn't have to clean up all the pumpkin seeds off of the grass. "Ace can you help me carve?" Winter smiled, batting her eyelashes at him with a soft giggle. Ace felt his cheeks burning as he watched her eyes flutter, his heart doing the same. He blushed harder as Sage smirked and made eyebrow gestures at him. "H-heh! Sure, Winter!" Lani and Aurora giggled, making Ace blush even more as he coughed into his paw sheepishly. Carefully the pups cut into the top of their pumpkins and once they were through- started scooping out the messy goop inside. "Eewww!" CJ winced, scooting back away from the messy tarp. "I don't want to get any of that on my fur!" "Well, too bad!" Lani smirked, pretending to toss some at her and laughing as CJ flinched. The lab pouted, nose wrinkling with disgust. "Ew! Not funny, Lani! I'm going inside to help mom bake instead!" "Okaaayyy- we'll be heeere!" Lani snickered, waving the goop at CJ before she retreated inside the elevator. "Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Ace perked his ears as he watched his cousins Soda and Camo bounding up over the hill, eyes shining bright. "Hey guys! where's Blitz?" He didn't even bother asking where Crash was, he was always so distant towards them.... "She's helping mom make our costumes! I can't wait for tomorrow! You guys still don't mind if we trick-o-treat with you, right?" Soda smiled, tilting her head as she smiled innocently towards Ace and his friends. "Of course!" Sage answered, looking up from his pumpkin. "The more friends, the merrier! You're welcome with us any time!" "Goodie!" Soda bounced, clapping her paws together. "You gonna protect your older cousin, right?" Aurora smirked, wrapping her paw around Soda's shoulder. "Acey is a bit of a scaredy pup." "Aurora!" Camo laughed, patting Ace on the back. "Don't worry, Ace! Soda and I will make sure no ghosts and ghouls getcha!" Ace blushed with embarrassment, but then started to laugh, just shaking his head. "you promise?" He poked Soda's chest, smirking at her. Soda giggled and hugged onto Ace, her eyes lighting up like a flashlight. "Promise!!" "Good!" Lani smriked, patting the spot next to her. "Now come pick a pumpkin and help us carve!" A few hours were spent carving pumpkins, and the pups eagerly called their parents over to show off their creations. "Dad look! It's a bat!" Sage barked happily, tail wagging as he showed the Eco-pup his jack-o-lantern. Lani perked her ears, a slight look of fear on her face as she heard Sage. "...B...Bat?? Where!?" She dove to the ground, covering the top of her head with her paws as her eyes darted around in search of a invisible foe. The other puppies giggled at Lani's dive, but Ace helped her back to her feet. "There aren't any REAL Bats, Lani! It's just Sage's pumpkin!" He snickered, bumping her playfully with his paw. Lani gave a glance around to make sure there really were no flying vermin above her, then stood up with a sigh of relief, a sheepish grin on her muzzle. "Hehe....I...I knew that...." "Hey guys, do you know where Soda went?" Camo spoke up, feigning a voice of concern, but there was a slight chuckle in his voice that he was obviously trying hard to cover. Luckily for him, Ace didn't hear it. "I dunno....She was just here...." Ace bent his head down, trying to catch her scent. He sniffed around all the pumpkins, then jumped as little Soda popped straight out of the biggest one. "BOO!" "Wagh!" Ace yelped in surprise, falling backwards onto his tail. He stared at her in surprise for a moment, then started to laugh with the rest of his friends. "Jeez, Soda!" "Yay!" Soda giggled, wiggling out of the pumpkin and flinging some of the leftover seeds onto him as she tackled him into a hug. "I scared ya!" Ace rolled his eyes, then smirked and hugged her back. "Yeah yeah, i guess you did." "Hey Ace!" "What La- EW!" Ace stopped short, feeling the slimy, sticky goop smack into his cheek. It was sticking into his fur, some even globbing off onto the ground. "Aw gross!!" "Ahahah! Gotcha!" Lani laughed, but was then met with another gob straight to the chest. "HEY!" "That's enough you two!" Chase spoke sternly, trying to repress laughter that was rising in his chest. "You guys need a bath before dinner!" "Aw no!" Lani pouted, brushing the pumpkin gunk off with a frown. "I had one last week!" "And now you're getting another. That's what you get for throwing the first shot." "Hmph." Lani frowned, glaring at Ace as he laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. "Well. If we have to take a bath....Then YOU have to too!" "Wha-- ...Lani- Lani No- NO!" Chase let out a grunt as both Ace and Lani tackled their father, smearing the goop against his chest and cheeks. "AHhhhhhH! I've been gooped!" Skye put a paw against her forehead, laughing hard. "Oh wow.....Great job there, hon.....Someone call Katie ASAP!" (Scene Change: Ace's Badge) "Everybody ready?" Ryder smiled, holding his pup-pad in his hands as he waited for the pups to come out. Rocky's family was the first to come out, He was the Hulk,with the help of Katie, his fur was dyed a green hue, a smirk on his face. "Well-I've always said to go Green.... But i never thought i'd ever TURN green!" the mixed-breed laughed, eyes twinkling. "I'm Captain America!" Sage barked through the shield he held in his mouth. Tundra chuckled and shook her head, taking the shield and fixing it back onto his back. Tundra was in a Black Widow costume, though she kept having to fix her suit, since it was a bit tight. Winter and Aurora came out next, chuckling. "I'm Princess Anna!" the small pup giggled, leaning into Aurora with a grin. "And she's Queen Elsa!" Aurora just smirked, throwing a few pieces of white confetii towards Ryder. "Cool costume, eh?" Sage made a fake gagging sound, snickering. "Booo! Bad pun!" "Chill out, Sage! It's an ice night!" Winter burst out in laughter, leaning more onto her sister while Sage let out a playful groan. "So baaaddd!" Ace, Lani, and their cousins came out next. Ace was dressed as Kristoff, while little Soda was dressed as Sven, complete with antlers. Blitz was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein, Camo was zombie baseball player, and Lani was a mummy, wrapped up head to toe in bandages. "....Lani?" "yeaah Ace?" Lani grinned, tilting her head to the side. "....Are those my bandages from my medical kit...?" Lani laughed sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. "...Maybe? I'll put them back when i'm done!" Ace slapped his paw to his forehead, then chuckled. "Fine, fine......" Soon the rest of their friends joined them, Dylan a scarecrow, Summer a flower, CJ dressed as a fairy, and Shadow another Mummy. Ace squinted his eyes at his sister and his friend, crossing his paws against his chest. "Come on guys! Don't use my supplies without asking!" Chase was dressed as Iron Man, while Skye was dressed as Amelia Earhart. The rest of the pups were helping set up the halloween carnival. "Alrighty pups, smile!" The pups gathered around, grinning and making silly faces as Ryder took a few pictures and saved them onto his pup-pad, laughing. "Good one, guys! Have fun Trick-or-treating- I'll see you guys at the carnival! Be safe!" "We will, Ryder!" The dogs cheered before the younger pups bolted off towards the town, taking their parents by surprise. The older dogs jumped to their paws, rushing off after the excited puppies as they started their quest for sugar. "Hey! Guys! Wait for us!" (Scene Change: Sage's Badge) "Dude! We got so much candy! It's gonna take so long to get through it all!" Sage grunted as he dragged his trick-o-treat bag towards the carnival. The park was strung out with different lights and booths, even rides! The pups dropped their bags near a tree, where Kyla was resting, dressed as a pumpkin. Her stomach was swollen, making her costume pop even more. "Auntie Kyla! Do you need us to get you anything?" Winter giggled, rushing over to the Rottie as she placed a paw against her own. "No no, dear, i'm okay! Just needed to get off my paws a bit!" the dog chuckled, licking Winter's cheek. "Thank you though~ I know you'll be a big help when the puppies arrive~" "Auntie Kyla?" Aurora piped up, trotting over to the two. "What's the scariest ride here at the carnival??" "That- would be the haunted house!" A few voices answered before Kyla could even open her mouth. The puppies turned to see two teenaged pups, and they yipped with glee. "Oh wow, look at how you two have grown!" Tundra smiled, walking up with Rocky as she gave Xander and Phoenix a nuzzle. The twins were dressed as the Incredibles, to match their mother and father. "Hah- thanks Miss Tundra!" Phoenix blushed, smiling at the husky as she played with her ear sheepishly. She never quite knew how to respond to compliments. "The haunted house?? Sounds awesome!!" Aurora piped up, interrupting her mother's conversation. The puppy grinned from ear to ear, bounding over to the older dogs with excitement before pressing her paws into Xander's leg as the twins grinned down at their little friends. "Well squirts," Phoenix giggled, leaning down to tap Sage on the nose as he bounded over to them. "The haunted house is a BIT too scary to go on your own.... We could take you, but we need to help mom and dad with the face painting booth-" "If you're willing to wait for us, we can take you after our shift is over!" Xander winked, ruffling Aurora's wig slightly. "if that's okay with you, miss Tundra?" "Only if the pups are REALLY willing to go..." She looked down at the group of pups, her voice going soft and affectionate. "Those who don't want to go don't have to~" Winter and Summer let out a sigh of relief, their fur lying flat as they took one more glance at the building. No way were they heading in there! "Sounds good!" Xander grinned, "Xander! Phoenix! Come here please!" "Whoop! Gotta run, mom's calling us!" Phoenix smiled, nodding her head towards the adults and grinning at the puppies as she and her brother raced off. She gave one last call over her shoulder, "Just come to the face-painting booth in a few hours!" "I'm actually going to go catch up with Morgan and Brennan- You'll be okay here, right?" Tundra chuckled softly, looking at her husband, who was already asleep by the tree. "We're good...we're just going to eat some candy!" Ace and Shadow barked in unison, turning towards the tree where they left their bags. "Alright...Holler if you need us!" Chase chuckled as he, Skye, and Tundra, followed the twins towards their booth. Shadow dove right on into his bag, while Ace circled the tree a few times, but only to turn up with a confused expression "....Hey....My bag is missing!" Ace frowned, tilting his head. "I left it right here!" "My bag is missing too!" "Mine too!" Sage, Aurora, Lani, Camo, and Dylan were left distraught as they searched around the tree, but came up empty-pawed. "Auntie Kyla did you see anything??" "Sorry dears.....I dozed off a bit!" Kyla frowned, a little whine building in her throat. She hated letting people down... "Well then..." Sage huffed, eyebrows furrowing angrily. "Looks like we've got a mystery on our paws." "A mystery!" Aurora barked, mirroring her brother's frustrated gaze. "If only Scooby Doo were here." "We can solve this ourselves, we're the PAW patrol!" Lani smirked, standing tall. "There's nothing we can't solve-" "Except maybe reach the treats on the tall shelves..." "Shh, Ace! We gotta be confident! now....We need to look for clues..." The pups searched the area, unable to find any scent of the perpetrator. The only thing they could really catch a whiff of was the scent of spray paint. "Ew....Why would someone cover themselves in spray paint?" Winter wrinkled her nose, a look of disgust crossing the small white pup's face as she turned to look at her friends and siblings. They all looked equally confused as they looked up from the ground. "Maybe they're not covered in it... Maybe they came from somewhere that has a lot of paint..." Sage murmured, scratching his head in frustration. "But...A lot of the attractions here used spray paint to decorate... The crook could be anywhere around the carnival!" "Maybe we should split up and search!" Lani suggested, a little pout crossing her lips as she thought of the sweet, sweet candy she was missing out on. "That way we can cover more ground." Sage nodded, gathering the pups up all together so he could count them all. "That's a good idea... We can keep in touch with our pup tags on which places we've explored. I'll go with Lani, Shadow and Camo. Ace, you go with Winter and Soda. Aurora; you, Dylan, and Blitz are a team..." "I'm gonna stay back with Miss Kyla-" Summer cut in, curling up inbetween the large Rottie's paws. "Just to make sure they don't come back and steal the rest of our treats!" "I'll be sure to stay awake this time, little ones." Kyla added, a more serious look on her face. She wasn't about to let the swiper come back and steal the rest of the candy on her watch. "Sounds good." Sage nodded, getting to his paws with a determined look on his face. "Alright team... Let's split up!" WIP Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Second generation Category:Next Generation Category:Halloween Category:Holiday Specials Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon